


y. He + His v

by secretlovesick



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: “His vision felt like it was getting blurry. Either it was tears or exhaustion from the fight, or maybe both, he couldn’t tell. Yuki felt weak and pathetic.He really should have listened to Ban.”





	y. He + His v

**Author's Note:**

> ~~im too lazy for a title . this one doesnt mean anything~~
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 06-16: I’ve decided to give this more thought and try to make it something more than a one shot, youve all won

As beautiful long silver hair was tainted with the colour of his own blood, caked in wet mud making various strands stick to each other, Yuki laid there, too exhausted to even try to get up.

‘In introspection, this plan was bound to end terribly in some way or another.’ He hummed. The sounds of the birds chirping in the distance was making it quite relaxing, not minding the whole situation he had put himself in.

Yuki, otherwise known as Prince Yukito Orikasa by the entirety of the kingdom that his father rules over, had managed to get not only beaten up, but robbed from all his possessions. He had grown tired of his forced royalty life and finally made up his mind to run away for good in hopes to become a bard and to play music as a living.

While on his way to the neighborhood kingdom to escape his own, a group of bandits snuck up on him and attacked. Yuki had been taught basics of sword fight and was pretty good at it but, alas, he had not been able to beat an entire group by himself, leaving him in the current situation he was in.

They stole his money, his spare clothes, his horse and worst of all, his music instruments.

He was simply left with nothing except his own person.

His vision felt like it was getting blurry. Either it was tears or exhaustion from the fight, or maybe both, he couldn’t tell. Yuki felt weak and pathetic.

He really should have listened to Ban.

* * *

 

The bouncing motion of wheels hitting small rocks abruptly woke Yuki up from his slumber and he groaned softly. His throat feeling too dry, his body felt terrible and his eyes were glued shut. After opening them, he waited a few seconds to adjust to the bright light hitting them for the first time in what he guessed was a few hours.

Analyzing his surroundings from the angle he was in, it seemed as if he was lying down in some bag filled with hay (probably meant to be used as some sort of cushion for his back) inside of a cart (he wasn’t tied up so he guessed he was somewhat safe). The cart seemed to be filled with wheat, hay, some breads and even some more expensive types of baked goods. Yuki came to the conclusion that someone took him in their delivery cart after finding him passed out on the ground.

‘How pathetic for a prince...I wonder what Ban would say.’ He shook his head. No use into thinking these sorts of things now, not when he made his own decisions and brought this upon himself.

Yuki gently lifted himself off from the hay-cushions and decided to directly inspect who ever decided to pick him up, doing his best to not make a sound just yet. He didn’t want to accidentally alarm whoever took him in and get hurt more in the process.

The person, that Yuki can now say is a boy - a man?, has short messy black hair and tan skin (Probably from working outside in the sun. Considering all the wheat and bread he’s carrying, Yuki guessed this man worked as a farmer for a bakery) with a surprisingly built body for his size. Now that he was closer, Yuki could hear the other hum a gentle melody. Yuki couldn’t see his face very well from the angle he was in.

Getting tired of simply staring, Yuki finally made his move and tapped the stranger’s shoulder, “So, where are we going?” His voice was a lot more hoarse than he anticipated, but it still let sound out.

“EEK-“ The stranger quickly turned around, making eye contact with Yuki for the first time, “D-Don’t just scare me like that! What if you had been...um...” The stranger looked down, seeming at a lost of words, clearly too shaken up to think about what to say.

‘How cute.’

“A-Anyway, are you feeling better? I found you lying in the mud all beaten up- I was certain you were dead at first!! But then I saw you were breathing, and I just thought ‘Oh, thank you god’ and decided you probably needed a ride, right? We’re going to my hometown... Ah- ! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m called Momose, but my family just calls me Momo. I think it’s just much cuter, right?” He seemed to continue to ramble for some time, never a loss at words. His words were laced with a casual, improper way of speaking.

It was quite different and somewhat relaxing for Yuki, who’s been drilled to speak only politely in his entire life.

Yuki let out a soft chuckle, lying his upper body on the bench. His ribs were starting to seriously hurt. (He hoped hadn’t gotten injured too badly from the fight, not feeling like dying not even knowing where he was.) “Calm down, I only woke up a few minutes ago.”

Momo stared at him for a few seconds and blinked, “Oh! I’m sorry, I just don’t carry strangers or, just, anyone in my cart very often. I don’t think I’ve ever done it, so it’s sort of exciting !” He grinned, no form of hidden malice in his words.

Yuki answered with a simple hum of acknowledgement.

Realising Yuki wasn’t going to say much more, Momo turned back to the road and went back to humming. The sound was quite nice, and Yuki let himself get lulled by it for a few minutes. “Momo....Why did you do this?”

“I told ya, didn’t I? Momochan thought you needed a ride, so Momochan delivered!” He answered cheerfully, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

‘Momochan...’ Yuki hummed. “...What if I was a bad person? A thief?”

Momo paused and bit his lip, seeming like he was trying to think of a good enough reply to give to Yuki. Turning towards him, he grinned, “I guess you just didn’t seem like a bad person!”

Yuki blinked, “...I see.” He slowly removed himself from the bench and shifted back in a sitting position, his arms getting tired of holding his whole weight. It hurt a bit more to stay like this, but he decided he could just move later if it got too bad.

“And so? What about you? Why would you trust me? What if I was kidnapping you? you’re very pretty, you know. I’m sure some people could do bad things to you.”

‘So he’s not as dumb as he looks.’ A soft smile placed itself on his lips at Momo’s question. “You think I’m pretty?”

Momo’s face burst in colour, “Wh-Why is that the only thing you picked up on—“

“But, to answer your question...I guess you don’t seem like a bad person, either.”

**Author's Note:**

> ill fix this later
> 
> prob will stay one shot bc i dont care
> 
> tagged as momyook cus in this au they get romantic later


End file.
